Tenaya
Tenaya 7 was introduced as the Generation 7 Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot, and one of Venjix's greatest creations. She later became known as Tenaya 15. The virus claimed to have made her to look and feel like a human, while being a warrior bent on destruction. In truth, she is a human that was modified with cybernetic enhancements, and Dillon's long-lost sister. Biography Past Tenaya was born blind, and raised with her brother. When they were both young, an elderly relative of theirs gave them a pocket watch, and each received one key that would make it play music; a single key would play a melancholy tune, but fitting both keys together would make it play "The Farmer in the Dell"; both of these tunes engraved themselves in Tenaya's memory. When they were both older, they were abducted by Venjix; Tenaya spent some time in a factory where the virus forced humans to labor building Grinders, which would later be used to make a doomsday machine in an attempt to destroy Corinth. Later, both of them ended up at Venjix's palace, where they were subjected to its attempts to give them cybernetic enhancements; Tenaya was given the identification number G78, while her brother was given D44. With Dillon's help, they almost managed to escape, but were recaptured and brought before Venjix. Tenaya was thrown into the pit where Venjix built its robots, despite Dillon's attempt to save her. Dillon's memories were stolen by the Sat bot, and much of Tenaya's were erased through the modification; as a result, neither of them ever remember their real names. Venjix's Servant Successfully modified into having no memory of her former life, aside from the tune of "The Farmer in the Dell" which she often whistled, a year after Corinth's shields were raised, Venjix planned to have her infiltrate the Rangers, via Ziggy's Ranger auditions, naming herself Tenaya Sevenson. She succeeded on deceiving the Rangers, and would have gotten the Ranger Series Green morpher, but the Corinth Security Forces found her out. She easily took out the guards, but in the process Ziggy discovered her treachery as well and took off with the morpher. After a long and frenzied game of cat and mouse, Tenaya 7 almost got her hands on the morpher, but Ziggy at the last minute bonded with the morpher himself to prevent her from doing so. After failing to obtain the Ranger Series Green morpher, Venjix was about to destroy Tenaya 7, however she managed to prove herself a still useful asset. She managed to attack the Rangers in their base, without actually being completely there. She detached her robotic hand, placing it underneath Scott's car. So when the team returned to the base, Tenaya 7 used her hand like a remote controlled weapon, and went about attacking the Rangers in their own base. However, the Rangers still managed to destroy her robotic hand. She has since had her hand replaced and upgraded with a blaster function, and continues to use the detachment ploy on certain occasions, each time getting it destroyed and replaced to the point its almost a running gag. As one of Venjix's most powerful Attack Bots, she has no fear. In battle, she wears a visor. Unlike most of Venjix's other minions, Tenaya has been noted for enjoying her work in what can be considered a sadistic manner. If she has an opportunity to do so, she likes to stalk her "prey" and whistles the tune of "The Farmer in the Dell" just before she strikes. She has had several run-ins with Doctor K and strangely seems to have a weakness to (or at least hatred and fear of) the latter's loud and powerful violin playing. Tenaya has a personality similar to Dillon's, often criticizing Venjix's plans and talking to it sarcastically, much like Dillon's defiance of Doctor K. Adding to her rebellious personality, she didn't hesitate to leap at the chance to take leadership over the Venjix Computer Network when it appeared Venjix had been destroyed, and looked mildly disappointed when it returned to the base unscathed. She also appears to have a particular interest in Dillon and they often clash with each other in battle while the rest of the Rangers are fighting off other enemies or threats. It has been pointed out that she has a survival instinct and she has the physiological need to sleep, suggesting a more human side to her. Despite her admittance of these particular traits, she has a condescending attitude towards real humans and has shown to be incredibly defensive and reacts violently should anyone call her one. Revelation and Reformation While she believed herself to be purely a machine that looked human, after Dillon unlocks the secret of the pocket watch and recognizes the tune, he leaves the city to meet Tenaya. She comes, as he expected, and Dillon stirs her memory by playing the tune with a single key, and identifies her as his sister. She is violently skeptical, attacking him when provoked, but she is stunned when, after being damaged, her arm bleeds. Scared and confused, she returns to the palace and scans the wound, the computer revealing that Dillon had been telling the truth in all aspects. When Kilobyte approaches her and says that she would inevitably fail now that she knew the truth, she resolved to destroy her brother and the memories in the name of Venjix. Dillon's emotions prove to win her over, however, despite her best efforts, and she decides to start helping the Rangers. Identifying a plan that General Shifter comes up with, she helps Dillon to infiltrate Venjix's palace, download the codes of Shifter's robot, and deliver the codes to Doctor K, allowing them to form the Ultrazord. Recapture and Reprogramming However, Kilobyte recaptures her after the battle and reprograms her to Tenaya 15, with no personality at all except for her loyalty to Venjix. (However, it seems Tenaya is still capable of being amused, as she gives a smirk when Fresno Bob threatens her.) Her outfit turns black full black, her visor is no longer deployed during battle, and the blaster on her arm got bigger. Her voice also became more robotic, and some of her circuitry is visible on the right side of her head. She later made a deal with the crime boss Fresno Bob, to who Ziggy still owed a debt. She would hand over Ziggy in exchange for something to complete Venjix's master plan. Later she planted the device that would activate the sleeping cyborgs inside Corinth, giving Venjix total control. Venjix also gave her the order to destroy Kilobyte for his disobedience once Corinth was his. Final Liberation Later, Tenaya was eventually ambushed by Kilobyte who plans to delete her. She is saved by Ziggy, Doctor K and Dillon as Dillon injects an antidote releasing her from Venjix's control. When Dillon's robotics freeze up, she goes to the control tower to upload a virus into Venjix. Soon General Crunch fights her as the tower is shot down. Dillon wakes up in time to save her from the falling tower and they both parachute out. Aftermath After the war, Doctor K reports that the robotics allowing her to see might stop working, but she finds that she is okay with this. When Doctor K gives Dillon and Tenaya's pocketwatch back, they refuse, giving it to her as a reminder of them. She goes out into the world with Dillon and Summer and discover that the world has started to rejuvenate, giving hope to the future of this new world. Inventions *Generation 3 Textile Bot *Generation 3 Chemical Bot *Heat Bot *"Dumbell Bot" Family *Dillon - Brother Notes *Tenaya is similar to Astronema/Karone story wise, in that both are the immediate general to the main villain only to find out their brother is a Ranger, decide to turn good only to be brainwashed into being evil again before finally escaping at the end of the season. *Tenaya's calling card is her whistling "The Farmer In The Dell", which is forshadowing to her relationship with Dillon. *Tenaya's naming conventions (Tenaya 7 and later 15) is a tribute to the Alpha series of robots. *The re-programming mainframe is on the same spot as Astronema's control chip. *In the episodes where Tenaya takes her hand off it acts the same way as "Thing" from The Addams Family even though Tenaya is still controlling it. *Tenaya mirrors her sentai counterpart Kegalesia. While Kegalesia is a robot that looks human, Tenaya is a human (or more accurately, hybrid) that believes she is a robot. Appearances * Power Rangers RPM **Episode 2: Fade to Black **Episode 3: Rain **Episode 4: Go for the Green **Episode 5: Handshake **Episode 6: Ranger Green **Episode 7: Ranger Red **Episode 8: Ranger Yellow Part I **Episode 9: Ranger Yellow Part II **Episode 10: Ranger Blue **Episode 11: Doctor K **Episode 12: Blitz **Episode 13: Brother's Keeper **Episode 14: Embodied **Episode 15: Ghosts **Episode 16: In or Out **Episode 17: Prisoners **Episode 18: Belly of the Beast **Episode 19: Three's a Crowd **Episode 20: Heroes Among Us **Episode 21: Not So Simple **Episode 22: The Dome Dolls **Episode 23: And... Action! **Episode 24: Ancient History **Episode 25: Key to the Past **Episode 26: Beyond a Doubt **Episode 27: Control-Alt-Delete **Episode 28: Run Ziggy Run **Episode 29: If Venjix Won **Episode 30: End Game **Episode 31: Danger and Destiny Part I **Episode 32/Finale: Danger and Destiny Part II }} See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:RPM Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:PR Allies Category:Venjix Computer Network Category:PR Generals Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Mysterious Figures Category:PR Arc Bosses